


Stealing the Show

by AetherSeer



Series: 12 Days of Winter 2017 [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherSeer/pseuds/AetherSeer
Summary: Someone let Kuzma have whoopee cushions on the Caps’ visit to the children’s hospital.





	Stealing the Show

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the prompt "Children's Hospital Christmas Visit." It's also very much based on real events.

Sasha never knows what to expect when the team visits hospitals. Sometimes they're handed tiny babies; other times they play games or trail behind the nurses like giant, oversized ducklings as they go room to room. And sometimes they have photoshoots with tiny children wearing Sasha's jersey.

The kid’s not the first one in line, or even the second. Sasha amuses himself between kids by poking Dima with his giant foam finger, snickering when Dima swats at him in mock annoyance. He can see the Caps PR people in the background, but ignores them; they’ll tell him if he needs to be a professional.

Kids are always fun to be around; they don’t require fancy wordplay or half-truths or media training. They’re just thrilled to be there and get attention, whether or not they’re actually hockey fans. And Sasha’s more than happy to make their day, even if he has to deal with cameras in his face the whole time.

Kuzma’s stealing the show, though, with his whoopee cushions. Caps PR hasn’t confiscated them, which is a win, considering how well the kids receive the prank. But Sasha doesn’t think anyone was counting on the infectious laughter of a four-year-old. Or that the little cushion would be promptly stolen away to torment the rest of the team rather than the kids.

Sasha can hear the shrieking laughter of the kid from his seat with Dima and Kuzma—who’s produced another whoopee cushion from somewhere.

 

***

 

Philipp’s not an artist. He’ll be the first to admit it. But he’s gamely going along with the kids’—oftentimes conflicting and overlapping—directions in the art room. His knees are going to be sore tomorrow, though, given how many times he’s knocked them against the edge of the table—which was not built for hockey players. Or adults, really.

Right now, the “drawing” he’s been handed is a hodgepodge of tic-tac-toe games amidst a giant green “Yay” and other assorted scribbles. He adds his signature, and then gets a good look at the kid playing with a whoopee cushion. He’s enthusiastic, leaning his full weight against the rubber.

Ness isn’t much help, either, egging the kid on when he figures out how to work it with just his hands. The little farting noises end up in Philipp’s face when he turns his head back, and he startles back. _Maybe_ Philipp exaggerates his reaction for the kid’s sake, but he gets a loud laugh for his efforts, so he counts it as a win.

The kid abandons the whoopee cushion in favor of taking photos with Willy and Osh, but it’s barely a minute before Andre swoops in to snatch it up. Philipp openly snickers when Andre gets it beneath himself for the full effect, and even Backy laughs out loud. Philipp thinks that’s probably because the happiness Andre’s exuding is contagious to Swedes.

The kid steals back the whoopee cushion in half a second, though, and Andre gets the rubber shoved in his face this time. He plays along, though, making as though an actual smell accompanies the sound. He’s not a half-bad actor, if Philipp’s being honest.

Philipp’s pretty sure the kid stole the show—and Kuzy’s whoopee cushion. He’ll have to ask PR for the photos later. They’re bound to be cute, even with all his teammates in them.


End file.
